


A Night with the Queen

by LostSage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSage/pseuds/LostSage
Summary: A chance encounter with a vampire turns into a bit more.





	A Night with the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back. There's a part two so if this goes over well I'll post the rest. If you leave criticism please be constructive and thank you for taking the time.

“No one believes me and they all think I’m crazy, but I know what I saw. I saw a real vampire and she was hot.” Just then my monologue was cut short by an exaggerated sigh from my friend Justin. I could tell by his expression that he was part of the “Malik you're crazy” crowd. With a sigh of my own, I decided to give up on the rest of the tale. Anything more at this point would just be a waste of time and breath. Seeing as Justin wouldn’t listen to me, I decided to just give up on him and go home for the day. Just as I announced my intentions to leave Justin spoke up, “Hey, sorry about the cold reception but there is no way vampires are real. I mean, really the whole idea of creatures subsisting on blood alone is pretty silly. Can you imagine how much blood they would have to ingest?” At this point, I stopped paying any attention to Justin. I always hated how he tries to apply scientific laws to supernatural concepts. I waited the requisite five minutes for him to finish his explanation, and his explanation actually ended with something helpful. He mentioned a cafe nearby where there was supposed to be a meeting of the local paranormal society. I pressed him for the details and, after a two minute explanation of how all paranormal activity ever reported was either a hoax or hallucinations, he told me it was tonight at 8pm. We exchanged goodbyes and I headed home to unwind a bit before the meeting.

I arrived at the cafe a little early so I would have time to decide what type of crowd I was dealing with. I figured if they were too “out there,” I could pretend I was just here for a chai and leave at my leisure. I looked around and saw a small sandwich board that read “North Stone Mountain Paranormal Society Meeting”. The attendees looked like a normal group, nothing too outlandish. I decided that they were safe enough so I approached their table and expressed to them my interest in their society. The most professional looking one among them extended his hand and introduced himself as Nicholas Watts, head of the local chapter. The rest of the group introduced themselves, but their names and faces were forgettable. I decided to order a chai as not to be one of those people who just sit and don’t buy anything at a business. Not to mention it’s never a bad time for a chai. 

The meeting started and Nicholas introduced himself to some of the other people who showed up after me. All said, there were about fourteen people here for the meeting which, to me, seemed like a good number. After introductions were over, we broke off into smaller groups for discussions. My group was discussing the feasibility of Moon Nazis when the cafe doors flung open. I instinctively looked up to see the vampire girl from the Hexx concert a few days ago. The first time I saw her, the combination of the darkness, her fangs, and her victim had distracted me from getting a good look at her face. Now that I had time to take it all in, I realized she was Hexx de la Noir in the flesh. Everyone else simply glanced up at her then went back to their business. I asked one of my group members who the girl at the entrance was and he replied “Oh, that’s Raven. She is one of those vampire, goth emos. You know the kind that thinks she is the most important person wherever she goes.” An “Ah,” was all I could muster. She seemed to be sweeping the room with her eyes for someone or something. As her eyes fell on me, a perverse smile crossed her lips. For a moment I considered fleeing, but the only exit was through her; so instead I decided to hold my ground and stay seated. I chose poorly.

Like a convict approaching the mercy seat, I steeled myself and stood up to walk out the door. I got halfway to the door without incident, all the while I covertly watched her watch me. So focused was I on her that I lost track of where the door was. After a moment of intense pain, everything went black. When the light finally returned to my eyes, I noticed everything was only slightly brighter than the darkness I had grown accustomed to. It was at this time that I also noticed that I was no longer at the cafe, I was at home. Seeing as my sleep driving is usually disastrous, I deduced that someone had brought me here while I was unconscious. I instinctively checked my pockets and, thankfully I had not been robbed. Looking at my cell, I saw that I had a new text from a Raven Blackwell. I immediately began screaming internally. After recovering from my silent panic attack, I decided to actually read the message. It simply read “Thx for the meal, cya tomorrow.” Another panic attack ensued. This one was thankfully enough to cause me to pass out so I didn’t lose any sleep over my newfound problem.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of crickets, I immediately realized the problem with this. This time I managed to suppress the panic attack and decided to reflect on what might have led to this situation I was in.


End file.
